This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When installing a new or replacement thermostat for use in a climate control system, a user or other installer connects wiring of the thermostat with wiring of the climate control system. As part of the installation process, the installer typically configures the thermostat with information describing the type(s) of equipment included in the climate control system.